Love at First Sight
by memprime
Summary: AU, OOC, 4x2


**Love at First Sight**

I don't know where I'm going. My personal guards keep on insisting I should go home. Yet, I feel like I need to go... somewhere. I notice why they are so worried. I seem to have wandered into the red light district. I never had an interest in women before, of course. I'm a normal teenage boy with hormones, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised. 

"Master Quatre." Rashid jerks me from my thoughts. "Master Quatre, please, we shouldn't be seen here. If you need company, we can find someone for you." 

"No, I need to find him." Him? Why did I say 'him'? I look at Rashid and see a look on his face. What is that look? Well, my mind wanders back to HIM. I look out the window of my limo again. I might as well try to find him, whoever he is. We are going through the ritzy part of the district now; the part tailored to rich, traveling businessmen who need release from the stresses of work. I guess I fit into that category, except I live here. 

I see something out of the corner of my eye. "Wait," I say to the driver. "Slow down." I see a girl about my age under a neon motel sign. "Go over there." They do as I say, as they have always done. As we get closer, I see it's not a girl, but a very beautiful boy with long chestnut hair. He's wearing a black mesh top and the shortest shorts I have ever seen. 

"Rashid, get that boy with the long chestnut hair. Take him, blindfold him, and take him to my personal quarters. Clean him up and feed him. Be gentle if at all possible. I don't want him hurt. I want to go home now." The driver makes a U-turn in the middle of the street, a great feat here, and we head home again. I can't seem to get his face out of my mind. Why does he draw me to him so? Why? 

~~~~~

I am tired, so tired, and it's freezing. I barely have enough money to buy a cup of coffee to warm me up. And everybody else is calling me a cheap whore; saying that sell myself so cheap that I can't afford something new to wear. I wander to a motel, hoping someone will take me inside, even for an hour, just so I can warm up. Suddenly, I see a group of men walking towards me. They are wearing uniforms, but none that I recognize. Trust me, I know. 

Oh shit! Please don't let this be a new gang in town. I don't want another gang bang. Please!! They surround me, and one of them walks up to me. "Our Master wants you to come. We are not to hurt you, but we must blindfold you before we take you to our Master. Please comply." 

Holy shit, it's a gang!! Why, why do I get the reputation of an easy fuck? I don't want another gang lord splitting me in two. I look around and attack the smallest of the group, which still happens to be twice my size. "Rashid, he is not cooperating." I never get to hear a response because I suddenly feel myself slowly falling, and the world fading from view. I hope I'm dying. I want to leave this twisted world. 

~~~~~

I received a report from Rashid. He was a hard one to catch. I really didn't want him hurt, but I somehow knew that he would be stubborn. I want to talk to him ask him why he pulled me to him. They have brought him back. I tell them to lay him down on the bed in my personal quarters. I want him to be with me. I don't know why, I just need him. 

~~~~~

I feel warm. Soft things surround me. I don't want to wake up because this is a wonderful dream. Am I in heaven? Then I realize I am already awake and sit up in bed. I look around and see what seems like a whole battalion of guards around the bed. One of them comes up to me and says, "Take a shower. You are filthy! I will not let my Master see you in this condition." He points to a door on my right and says, "Go." I do as he says, since I have no way of winning against several dozen guns pointing at me. I look around the bathroom and it is beautiful. It is lined with mirrors, and all the counters and the huge Jacuzzi tub are made of marble. I go the Jacuzzi and start a shower. I wonder what it would be like to take a bath in one of these. I only heard about them from other whores who got lucky. Or maybe not so lucky. The more they pay for the hotel, the more they suck in bed and the more money they'll steal from you. As if they don't already have enough. I decided that a long hot shower was good enough, since I don't get them too often, and I don't know when I'll get this luxury again. I see the shampoo bottle on the shelf. I snatch it like the world is about to end, which might for all I know, or care. You don't know how hard it is to keep this much hair clean. I want to cut it, but so many clients like it, and it's about the only thing they can't steal from me (unless they cut it, of course). But that would be a hard trick to pull on me. After soaking in the shower from what seems like an eternity, I decide to get out. They wanted me clean, but they pay to fuck me, not waste the water. I get out, expecting to freeze, but the rest of the bathroom is just as hot as the shower. I notice that someone had taken all my clothes and probably stole the money, too. I grab a towel off the rack, and as I turn to leave I bump into a small blonde boy. He looks at me, with--what? It's not pity, or lust, but I fear it just the same. How long has he been there? 

"Please come with me," he says. What else can I do in a towel? I follow him and hope I get paid well. 

~~~~~

I walk in as he's taking a shower. I see his well-built body and his luscious hair. I know he's enjoying himself; I mean, how could he not? He steps out from behind the translucent doors and my jaw almost hits the floor. He is so beautiful. "Please come with me," I manage to stammer. I turn around and leave, hoping he doesn't notice me acting like a lust filled fool. 

We walk into my bedroom. He looks around and says, "Nice hotel." I pause for a moment and say, "It's not a hotel; this is my bedroom." He stares at me and looks like he's ready to sprint out the nearest window. 

~~~~~

This is his bedroom? Holy shit! "How do you have so much money?" I whisper. 

"I inherited it." He sits down on the bed. 

"But you can afford a professional..." 

"Aren't you a professional?" he interrupts. 

"Well, yes," I stammer, "but I'm not even in the top ten. Hell, I can't even get a pimp to protect me." I sit on the floor, and feel tears surfacing. 

He gets up and walks over to me. 

"I will pay as much as you want for three days with me. I will make sure all your needs are met. If you want to stay afterward, I will take care of you." 

"You what?!" I ask. I'm in shock; he wants me to stay for three days...and possibly longer? 

"Look," I say, "I can't. I have to work to get enough money to eat and pay for a cheap motel. I can't sit on my ass doing nothing. I'll sit on your ass once for $1000 though." I knew it was high, but I wanted to get something just for me. Can't a man spoil himself even once in his life? 

"Done," he immediately agrees. 

What?! I think that I might have a heart attack. I can't believe he would pay that much. I was expecting him to barter to at least half that. Well, I take advantage of his generosity and ask, "But before I do this, can I ask you to do something?" 

"Anything." 

"I...I'm hungry." 

"Tell me what you want, my chefs will make it immediately." 

"I haven't had a cheeseburger in a long time." Oh God, just thinking about it is making my stomach want to forage on its own. "With cheddar and mushrooms and grilled onions with three slices of tomato and a 2 liter of Mountain Dew." I don't even realize I said that until he had already called the order through his intercom. "I..." I stammer, I shock. 

"Did you want anything else?" 

"Some clothes would be nice," I say, my cold-hearted attitude coming back. Why am I weakening with him? What is different from the others? 

"We'll go shopping tomorrow," he says, interrupting my thoughts again. "Until then, I want to see your beautiful body." I knew it! He just wanted my body. Holy shit. Where are my condoms? Oh, I don't want to die from some disease. 

~~~~~

Why did I just say that? Holy shit. I just scared him. 

"I'm sorry." 

"What do you have to be sorry about? This is my job, but I expect payment in cash before we start." He turns away from me. 

"I thought I paid for service. I'm sorry. I never did this before." 

"I have eccentric customers sometimes and that's when I charge by the hour--$750 per hour. If you can't pay, then give me back my clothes and I'll leave." 

"Of course I can pay." Why did I feel offended? I shake myself from my thoughts. I leave to get cash for him. I want him; I would pay anything for him. Rashid is standing outside the double doors. "Master, do you really want him? He doesn't even have a--" 

"Get me $50,000 cash, NOW!" I stand there, shocked at my own actions, as he walks away to do as I ask. I have never snapped at any of my guards or servants before. Why now? Rashid returns and says, "We will have it tomorrow." 

"I'm sorry," I say. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I won't go back in there until I have the cash. Have a servant bring his food. I want him taken care of. He will be my guest for three days." 

"I understand," he says as I walk away. 

~~~~~

I can't believe I said that. I can't believe when he didn't even question my price. That's three times more than I normally charge, and he doesn't even raise an eyebrow. I hear the doors creak open. I think it's him again and sigh. Instead of the soft spoken voice, though, I hear a deep male voice, "Why do you charge so much? I had my people check prices and you charge way too much." 

I turn and look at him. "Who are you?" 

"I'm Rashid, head of Master's guards. I asked you a question, now answer it." 

"Oh," I say. So he was the one in charge of kidnapping me. "I honestly didn't think he would just accept the price. I will only take what I normally charge." 

"Then why did you quote it?" 

I started at the question. Why did I, really? I guess I needed the money, but geez, I'm turning into a greedy little bastard like those businessmen, like that blonde. "I don't know." I say. "I guess I just wanted to be able to spoil myself once in my life." 

"He will spoil you--for three days. Don't take advantage of him again. Hopefully, he will have tired of you by then." 

"Are you afraid he will give me money that you think belongs to you?" I shouted, not really sure why I was suddenly so pissed off. 

"Hn. He has more money than you'll ever see in your lifetime. I don't worry about that. I worry about him." 

I look at him; into his eyes. I see worry, and maybe even fear, in those soldier's eyes. He seems like one to never have a weak side, yet he worries about his Master. Well, I respect that. 

"I'll not hurt him, Rashid. I promise," I say before I realize it. This is becoming a really bad habit. But I continue, "I just need to know, am I his first?" 

That look from his face...that's when I knew why he was so worried. I am his Master's first fuck and I was a total stranger--a whore, for crying out loud!! 

"Didn't he even have a girlfriend or something?" 

He contemplates the question, probably thinking whether it was wise to give a total stranger such personal information. Finally he says, "He was never interested in girls. He seemed to have an interest in one person, but I found out that he was a player, so I warned Master. It seems he found out that same day what I was talking about. He hasn't had another interest until he had us driving in the freezing cold weather searching for someone--searching for you. He is a gentle soul and very sensitive to emotions. You made a promise to me not to hurt him. I don't want you to hurt him like the other guy. I'll personally make you suffer if he does. Do we have an understanding?" 

He does talk when it's necessary, doesn't he? 

The door opens again, and I see a tray, and oh, the smell! My mouth starts to water. 

"Eat," Rashid says. "We will have your cash tomorrow. Then you will have an audience with my Master. Remember the promise you made to me--please." 

I nod as I scarf down the food. I suddenly stop. He said 'please'? I never imagined him to be the type of guy to ask anyone anything except maybe that blonde master of his. 

"What is your master's name, anyways? Oh, and am I supposed to call him 'Master', too?" 

"His name is Quatre. What is your name?" 

"Maxwell. Duo Maxwell." All he does is nod in response. By this time, I have finished my food and I start to feel sleepy. 

Rashid lets in a servant to take my tray. "Master will come see you in the morning. Go to sleep." I don't need to be told twice. I don't even remember my head touching the pillow. 

~~~~~

Duo. What a weird name, but I guess mine is just as weird. I want him to stay. I don't know why. I hope he will stay. I try to go to sleep, but I just lay in bed wide awake. Every time I close my eyes I see the beautiful boy with long chestnut hair. I want to make him happy. I decide that I needed to see him, so I walk from one of the guest rooms to my bedroom. I know this is my house, my bedroom, yet I feel like I'm intruding into his space. I carefully open the door, as to not disturb him, and sit on the overstuffed chair beside the bed. He looks so peaceful, I don't want him to go back out into that world. I hadn't realized how long I sat there until my alarm went off, shaking me from my daydreams. Shit! I forgot to turn it off. I walk over to the night stand to shut it off, but he's quicker. He grabs the clock, while still half-asleep, and throws it across the room, shattering against the wall. I didn't realize he was that strong. 

~~~~~

I hear a loud beeping noise next to me, waking me from my nightmares. I grab the offending object and hurl it across the room. I then realize where I am and sat up straight. Oh my god! I think I just broke his clock. Not that he couldn't afford another one, but it wasn't mine to destroy. I fall out of the bed onto my knees. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I'll let you have a free trick to replace the clock. Please forgive me." I look up at him and he seems as shocked as me. 

"Don't worry about that," he says, "I can always replace a clock. I can't replace you." 

"What do you mean you can't replace me? There is always another trick down the street—better and cheaper, too." He takes my chin gently in his hands and pulls my face up to look at him. 

"No. I want you. I want you to be happy. Oh, you are so beautiful," he sighs. 

I look down and notice something poking through his pants. Then I notice I'm absolutely naked. I look back up at him. "Um, do you want me to service you now?" I ask. 

"What do you mean service me?" 

I am shocked again. "Have you ever had sex before?" 

"No," he whispers. "I guess hiring someone to take my virginity doesn't say much about me, does it?" 

"It doesn't really matter," I say. "Do you want a hand job, or a blow job, or just a fuck?" 

"What do you mean, 'blow job'?" He really is clueless, isn't he? 

"You know, an oral job?" Still confused. "Do you want to fuck my face or my ass?" I finally say, really quite exasperated with the whole situation. 

"Um..." His face turns bright red. I think he's going to cry. 

"Relax," I said, trying to sooth his nerves. I guess Rashid was right when he said Quatre was sensitive. 

"I have never done anything like this before, Duo," he said. Ah, so Rashid told him my name; that is to be expected, I guess. 

"Do you want me to release your stress?" I ask, pointing to his obvious hard on. 

"What are you going to do," he questions me, becoming a tad bit suspicious. But why should he be? If he even breathes the wrong way, I'm going to have to answer to Rashid and at least a dozen of his fez patrol. 

"Anything you want, baby," I respond. "What should I call you anyway? Do you want me to call you 'Master' like everyone else in this place?" 

"I guess. I don't know; call me whatever you want." He looks away, confused. "Everybody calls me 'Master' but they are all on my payroll." 

"Well, technically, I'm on your payroll, too, so I will call you 'Master'. Which reminds me, can I have my money now?" 

"Yes, of course," he responds, and walks to the door and retrieves a metal box. He returns and hand me the box with a key. "Is this enough?" he asks. 

I open the box and see tons of bills with Madison's face on them. I have NEVER seen so much money in my life. I quickly flip through the stacks and lock up the box. "How do I know that you won't double-cross me?" 

"I promise," he says. He sounds sincere, but I know people who can lie through their teeth. Oh, what do I really have to lose? 

"This is enough," I finally respond. "Do you really want to be my master?" I ask. 

"What do you mean?" He starts blushing again. Oh, great. He really is clueless. 

"Do you want to dominate me? A lot of men get off on that." 

"How do I dominate you?" I should have been expecting that question, but it's still a shock for it to be verbalized anyway. 

I sigh. This is getting very frustrating. "Look. Do you mind if I take a shower?" 

No, no." He shakes his head. "Do what you need to do. I will wait." 

I sigh inwardly as I make my way to the bathroom. I really can't believe how clueless this, this boy is. I enjoy yet another long shower. What the hell, right? He said he would wait. I walk back out and look at the metal box, still sitting beside the bed where I left it. What a shitload of money! I walk back to the bed and lay down again. 

"Come here," I say, and he follows my command like a robot. Who's in charge here? 

I pull him on top my naked body and hear his breathe catch. I can feel him against my groin, and damn it, it was really hard to resist it. 

"Since you are paying for my time, you should lead." I say. He looks at me for further clarification. "Touch me-anywhere you want." 

He blinks, then reaches to caress my hair. Oh. That is one place I don't like my customers to touch. I reach up to stop him, but than put my hand back down. I did tell him to touch me anywhere, and since he is such a novice at this, I relax and let him. 

~~~~~

"So, beautiful..." I whisper under breath. I see that he wants to stop me, but hesitates. I really am clueless as to what to do in this situation. I stop caressing his hair. "Was I not supposed to do that?" 

He looks at me, and I think he might bolt from the bed. 

"No," he responds. "It's not really off-limits, but I just don't like my customers to touch my hair." He keeps on throwing that in my face! 

"Do you always talk about other customers when you're with someone?" 

He is taken aback by the question. "Well, no I don't, but then, most of them know what they're doing. I really don't have to do much talking. My mouth is usually busy doing...other things." 

"Oh." What can I say to that? I am completely clueless to this. I can't exactly talk to Rashid, or anyone else in my household, for that matter. I don't have many friends my age, or any at all, so how am I supposed to act? 

He reaches his hand up to my face. He looks into my eyes. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you like he did." 

"What?" The only other person who knew about him was Rashid. "What did Rashid say to you?? Tell me! NOW!" I didn't want to raise my voice, but I just didn't want anyone to see my pain. 

"Master Quatre, please, calm down. He just told me that you had a bad first experience, and he didn't want me to hurt you like he did. I promised him that I wouldn't hurt you, and I will do everything in my power to not hurt you these three days that I'm with you." 

He was completely honest--I could tell. At that moment, the door burst open, and Rashid came running in with a dozen guards. "Master, are you ok?" He rushes to the bed and lifts me off. Another guard pulls Duo off the bed and drags him to the door before I could say anything. 

"WAIT!" Everybody stops at my command. "He wasn't doing anything wrong. He wasn't hurting me, it's ok." Everybody backs off, except for Rashid. 

"But, Master, I heard you cry out—" 

"No, it was a misunderstanding." 

"And he should die for that misunderstanding." 

Duo's face visibly pales, then contorts into one of pain. 

"Duo, are you ok?" I ask. 

"Why are you worried about him, Master. He hurt you." 

"No he didn't, Rashid. Everybody leave, except for Rashid and Duo." Everyone slowly files out the door. Rashid glares at Duo, trying to kill him with invisible beams. 

~~~~~

I'm shaking. I can't tell if it's from the cold in the room, or the fact that I was almost scared to death by a dozen guards. 

"Rashid, the reason why I raised my voice was because I was worried that you had threatened him to do this. I don't want him forced to do this." 

"I can promise you, Master, he wasn't forced to do this." 

"I know. He told me. He seemed to have made a promise to you to not harm me. I know that he won't. Don't worry." 

I miss half the conversation, only picking up parts here and there. I finally shake myself out of my stupor. "I should really go now. I can't please you, Quatre. I need someone to tell me what to do. My customers always know what they want. I can't do this. You can keep the money. I just want my clothes back." I look away before they see my tears. 

"No! Duo, please stay. I have paid you for three days. Do you ever leave before your customer's needs are satisfied?" 

"It doesn't take this long for them. And I haven't pleased you in twelve hours. Twelve hours!! That's got to be a record." 

"Your being here pleases me greatly. Please stay." 

He just keeps on amazing me. Why does he want me to stay? I just don't understand him. I turn back around and see him looking at my body. Again. I glance over at Rashid and see that he is still wary of me. Well, I'd be wary of me, too. 

"I'll stay," I quietly respond. "Can I get some clothes on? I think that the mood was broken when your fez patrol came barging in here." 

"Fez patrol? I think that's funny," he laughs. 

I can see that he is finally relaxing. I can see his eyes. His eyes are beautiful. I almost drown in the sea of aquamarine, before Rashid snaps me back to reality. 

"You cannot wear your clothes. They look too trashy, and you will not be caught dead around our Master dressed like that." 

Heh, that's funny, caught dead around him. I probably will be in a few days, anyway, so it doesn't really matter, does it? "Well, what do you propose I wear instead?" 

"We had a servant buy something more appropriate this morning. We believe this will fit you well enough until you go shopping," he says, tossing a bag at me. When did they bring that in here? I should be surprised that they spent money on me, even though I will be gone in a few short days, but I'm not. 

~~~~~

He finally has new clothes on. He looks so beautiful. I think that I am in love with him. But does one really believe in love at first sight? 

05/31/2002 


End file.
